Forum:Logo
= Nomination Phase = Wikitroid needs a logo! And you can help! All you need to do is make an image that has a width of 150 pixels and a height of 150 pixels 135 by 155 pixels and it must be in .png format. You can read more at this page on Wikia Central.--Richard1990 talk 20:24, 14 July 2007 (UTC) I added mine, but I just noticed the shadow was truncates. I'll have to redo it, but not right now. Gaiacarra 18:58, 21 July 2007 (UTC) ::Cool. The one I uploaded is just for now; its not permanent. I'd like to see other people's work.--Richard talk 20:23, 21 July 2007 (UTC) I stumbled upon this by accident, but I have a suggestion that might help the pixelated logo problem. The SVG file format, pictures with the filenames *.svg are compatible with the MediaWiki software used here. SVG stands for "Scalable Vector Graphics", and will not pixelate no matter how much you zoom out or zoom in on the image, or "vector" the image (hence the name). Although Windows itself is not compatible with SVG files (SVG files will, however, display correctly if you view the page in Firefox, it has been long accepted at many wikis, including Wikipedia, to opt for Firefox compatibility instead of IE compatiblity, Mac is natively compatible with SVG), programs such as the The GIMP will view, edit, and convert almost any file format to SVG. On Wikipedia, it is actually recommended that images are uploaded in SVG to avoid this very problem. --FastLizard4 00:32, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Gallery of logos Note: New entries are no longer being accepted. Scroll down for the voting section. Image:Possible Logo.png|Logo by Richard1990 - Invalid: Logo is too large Image:Possible Logo1.png|Original logo - Invalid: Logo is too large Image:Possible Logo2.png|Logo by Richard1990 - This is the current logo - Potentially Invalid: Logo is too small Image:Wiktroidlogo.png|Logo by Gaiacarra - Potentially Invalid: Logo is too small and has a ~1:1 aspect ratio Image:Possible Logo3.png|'Logo 1 by Armantula513' (Recently changed to meet specifications...) Image:Possible Logo4.png|'Logo 2 by Armantula513' Image:Possible_Logo5.png|'Logo by Piratehunter' Image:Possible_Logo6.png|'Logo 3 by Armantula513' Image:Metroidwikialogo.png|'Logo by Metroidblurrr238' -- Logo (without sepia and resized) by Metroidblurrr238 Image:Wikitroid_Metroid_Logo_(sepia).png|Logo (with sepia) by Metroidblurrr238 - Invalid: Logo has improper dimensions. Image:Possible_Logo7.png|'Logo 4 by Armantula513' (Yes, this is the fourth.) Warnings and notes about invalid logos To work optimally, the logo must be precisely 135px by 155px in size. This is one of the reasons why the current logo looks distorted, as it is only 130px by 150px. For existing logos: Creators: Please resize or recreate your logo to be precisely 135x155 in size. New entries: Please verify that your logo is exactly 135x155 in size before submitting. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:53, 29 June 2008 (UTC) New Logo I have been looking for the filename of the latest logo for a long time but have not found it. It is not Wiki.png. Will somebody help me find it. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:22, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Found it. It is Wiki wide.png. This makes me curious though. Could possibly every new file that begins with Wiki and ends with png change the Logo? MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:30, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oops never mind. Wiki Wide.png is for the new skins. However I haven't heard of the creator that much. I think though that the 2 images, Wiki.png and Wiki Wide.png, should show the same thing. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 20:35, 28 December 2007 (UTC) Question How do you guys make these logos? Would it be possible to shrink and edit this image for a logo? Dark Ridley 03:58, 3 July 2008 (UTC) http://images.wikia.com/metroid/images/8/87/SM_Ridley.jpg Well I don't know what anyone else would say but i'd say sure, in my oppinion when picking or making the picture not the words, its best to think of it as though you are brand new to Metroid, and you have no idea what anything is besides what Samus herself looks like. You know what i mean? If i was going to make a logo of Metroid (which i have ^_^) i would make one of say a picture of Samus or her ship, you know. Piratehunter 04:36, 3 July 2008 (UTC) I'll second that. And besides, I believe I was the one to upload that image, and if my memory's correct, that's not a .png formatted picture. We could make you a nice little logo out of that for yourself to have, but it wouldn't be able to work as a main page logo. And it's a little grainy, too. I don't know how aesthetically pleasing it would be. Armantula513 08:19, 3 July 2008 (UTC) How about Mother Brain for the main logo? Dark Ridley 16:39, 3 July 2008 (UTC) If you were to ask someone about metroid, and they knew just a tiny bit about it, what do you think the first picture to pop into their head would be? 9 times out of ten, I think it would be Samus, and not one of her nemeses and this site is meant for those types of people. Nevertheless, I think a Mother Brain logo would be awesome. I might just make one. Armantula513 16:54, 3 July 2008 (UTC) Another Question How exactly does this logo system work? Is there a specific date where new logos will be considered? Or is this just a fan gallery for users? Armantula513 20:59, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :We currently only have 5 valid logos, and I would like to see a few more before establishing a voting timeframe. However, if there are no new entries by 0:00 13 July 2008 (UTC), the voting phase will begin. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:09, 5 July 2008 (UTC) =Voting Phase= Voting will end on 21 July 2008 at 2:17:48 (UTC). :Note:' Voting will be limited to registered users only. General Discussion I like the blue one of Samus on the second row. Metroidhunter32 15:04, 13 July 2008 (UTC) I like the black and white one on the second row. ^_^ [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Piratehunter]] 19:03, 13 July 2008 (UTC) Voting To vote, add your signature into the section(s) of the logo(s) you support. The logo with the most signatures will become the new logo. The name of the section will correspond with the bolded logo name in the gallery above. All logos - with the exception of the current logo - that are marked as invalid will not be included for voting. Remember to sign your name using four tidles. A signature is all that is necessary to vote. You may vote for as many logos as you wish, but a vote for all will be counted as a vote for none. The logo with the most number of signatures will become the wiki's new logo. You may vote for your own submission. Current/Original Logo Logo 1 by Armantula513 Logo 2 by Armantula513 #Armantula513 #[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:21, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Logo 3 by Armantula513 #[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:21, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Logo 4 by Armantula513 Logo by Piratehunter #Armantula513 #[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:21, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Logo by Metroidblurrr238 #Statuary 05:44, 14 July 2008 (UTC) #TwistedNerve 06:01, 14 July 2008 (UTC)